You Could Have Just Said Hi
by galacticspacelizard
Summary: All it took was a wink, several accidents and a bus ride home to get Dan and Phil to finally talk. Phan, KickTheStickz, Pj X Chris, Fantastic Foursome?


A normal school day for Phil consisted of getting up 10 minutes before he was due to leave. Hopping around the house with half his shirt buttoned up, odd socks and trying to get his other shoe to fit him. Occasionally he would forget his trousers _, that had been an embarrassing encounter._

Today was the same, grabbing a cereal bar, scruffily dressed as he left. Sprinting to the bus, narrowly catching it before it pulled away, earning an annoyed glare from the driver as he fished out his bus fare.

Then from there on it was pretty relaxed, he would listen to his music, scenes rushing past him as he looked outside the window.

And that was it really.

Well there was the rest of the day. In school he would spend most of his lessons doodling in the margin of his book, then during free periods and break he would either be in the library or with his two friends, Chris and PJ.

After that Phil would hop on a bus back home and spend the rest of his night Skyping his two friends, on Tumblr, or playing Sonic until the early hours of the morning, causing him to sleep in.

 _And the cycle would repeat day after day._

Phil carried out his usual routine, eventually, after a long day, he was getting on the bus home. Phil clumsily fell into the nearest seat as the bus started with a jerk. After enduring ten minutes of uncomfortable silence when his phone ran out of battery, looking out the window until he finally approached his stop, he pressed the bell. Making his way down the aisle, a quick nod to the driver and he was out. Fresh air replacing the stench of old people.

Phil checked both ways before crossing the road as a boy was riding a bike towards him. Phil moved out the way allowing room for the brown haired boy to get passed. The boy nodded gratefully and winked- _Wait, what? He didn't, it's all in your imagination Phil._

Phil's cheeks blushed a deep scarlet as he picked up his pace until he got to his house and locked himself in the safety of his room.

 _I don't know what the fuss is about, he literally just winked. But what if he was making fun of me? Or what if he found me attractive? No. No, I'm not even into boys...We all know that's a lie... I mean, he did look attractive. His brown hair and his brown eyes, really went with his tanned skin if any thin-_

His thoughts got cut off by his computer lighting up as Pj's Skype icon popped up. Phil answered and slowly he started to forget about the brown haired and brown eyed boy.

 ** _Next day_**

Phil woke from his dream with a sharp ringing in his ears. Realizing it was his alarm he lazily pressed snooze and continued his sleep.

 _And then the routine started_ , woken up by his alarm again, Phil checked the time on his phone to see it was 7:45. _shit. shit. shit._

Phil jumped out of his bed, landing on his laptop he had discarded on the floor the night before. Checking he hadn't smashed the screen Phil continued to get dressed not bothering to straighten his hair or even comb out his face.

Phil finally ran out the door, shoes untied and toast in hand, legging it to the bus stop. As he was running he noticed a particular brown haired boy cycling on the opposite side of the road, staring at Phil. He had a smug look on his face as he watched Phil race to the bus stop. Unfortunately, Phil being Phil, he was so distracted by this boy he had completely forgotten about his untied shoes and stepped on the lace, tripping and falling face first into the ground.

Phil awkwardly looked up to see the boy in hysterics and the bus approaching his stop.

He brushed off the dirt and jogged to the bus looking back just in time to catch the boy laughing so hard that he had forgotten he was cycling and crashed into the lamppost. Phil smirked, sliding into his seat looking out of the window back at the boy who had recovered unlike the bike he had been on, which seemed to be a crumpled mess on the floor. They made eye contact as the boy shook his head at him then a huge grin spread across his face and he winked. Finally the bus left.

"I'm telling you, its true!" Phil exclaimed to his two best friends on the way out of school.

"You meet a lot of weird people, Phil. This has to the funniest though." Pj stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Phil! You totally have a crush on him don't you!" Chris shouted enthusiastically, eyes lit up. Before Phil could protest Chris turned to Pj and continued. "You know what this means? We're gonna have a fourth friend in the group, so we can no longer be the Terrible Trio-"

"Chris, we we're never called the Terrible Trio in the first place. Besides-" Pj interrupted before Phil cut in.

"This is ridiculous, its not like im ever going to see him again. And, for your information, I dont _like_ him... it just _happens_ that I find him extremely attractive..." Phils cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and Pj started laughing.

The three boys carried on walking in silence before Chris abruptly stopped.

"Guys, Guys! I have it," Chris raised his hands and moved them in rainbow shape above his head. "The Fantastic Foursome."

"CHRIS!" Phil and Pj scolded in unison at a laughing Chris.

"Its perfect guys, we'll have leather jackets with it stitched on the back. Hey Peej, you any good at sewing?" Chris continued.

"I am not sewing _that_ on _leather_ jackets, are you crazy?" Pj said in disbelief.

"Aw, is my little Peej sad because he's rubbish at sewing." Chris cooed, giving Pj a kiss on the cheek and tackling him.

"Uh, excuse me, i am brilliant at sewing. My grandma and I would sit on my bed as she taught me when i was ill." Pj threw a grumpy face.

"Its not the only thing that you're good at in bed." Chris winked and Pj hit him.

"I don't want to know about what you've been up to in bed, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow." Phil laughed and waved at his friends heading in the direction of the bus stop.

The two boys paused their conversation to wave back at Phil.

"USE PROTECTION!" Chris shouted at Phil, earning a slap from Pj.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME BACK!" Phil called back, making Pj blush and Chris stare not sure what to say.

"HEY!" Both boys shouted at the same time. Phil just smirked and walked the rest of the way to the bus stop.

Bus fare in his hand, Phil boarded the bus and crashed onto the closest seat, plugging his earphones in and blasting Muse in his ears.

The bus stopped after a few minutes as someone got on. They sat next to Phil which was unusual as there were plenty of empty seats so Phil looked up to be met by a pair of hazel eyes.

Phil stares into the boys eyes, and then their face. Phil realizes who he's staring at and jumps slightly, taking out his earphones.

"Erm, hi?" Phil questioned.

"Hello," The boy had a grin plastered on his face, showing dimples. "My name's Dan."

"I haven't seen you on the bus before?" Phil asked, still a it overwhelmed. "Oh, my name's Phil by the way."

"Phil, huh? Suits you." Dan smirked, making Phil blush. "Yeah, if you don't remember, I had a certain incident concerning my mode of transport."

Dan gave Phil a look, which Phil questioned before it clicked in his head making him blush even more.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Phil looked at Dan who stopped and suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"Seems like you're gonna be stuck with me for a while," Dan laughed. "So, cant help but notice how loud your music was?"

"Uh, yeah, a band called Muse. Know them?"

"Do i know them?" Dan looked at Phil as if he was crazy. "Favourite band!"

"Really? Same!" Phil exclaimed.

"Well, you like Muse, I like Muse, we should be friends."

Dan and Phil had been talking for what seemed like forever but it had only been 25 minutes or so. Unfortunately, Phil had to get off in a few minutes so he turned to Dan.

"I'm getting off the next stop." Phil announced.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. This was fun, I've wanted to be friends with you for ages now." Dan said.

"You do know, rather than destroying your bike, you could have just said hi." Phil laughed and Dan joined in.

"You could have told me that earlier. Now my mum's going to kick me out and I'll be homeless all because of our friendship!" Dan exaggerated.

"Well good luck with that." Phil said now unsure of what to say.

They were looking each other in the eye, Phil wasn't sure what to do and by the looks of it neither did Dan. Suddenly Dan leant forward and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil, shocked at first, kissed back. His heart was going wild and his stomach was doing that flippy over thing.

The two broke apart and admired one another, breaking into smiles and leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Dan grinned.

"I hope not, you've only known me for 24 hours... unless you've been stalking me. I think if I knew you I would have wanted to do that, but I didn't. Not like didn't want to kiss you like I didn't... I'm sorry, am I rambling?" Phil flushed a deep shade of red.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Dan stated and pecked Phil on the lips again. "Now you better get off this bus."

"Ok then," Phil smiled at Dan and gave him one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
